This invention relates to a wood baling device.
The packaging of firewood is difficult due to the cumbersome weight and size of the various pieces of firewood. One means for packaging firewood is to compress a plurality of pieces of wood together and to bind them together in the compressed state so that they can be sold in a bale or unit. However, the compressing and securing of such a bale is a difficult and cumbersome thing to do.
Hydraulic means have been provided for compressing the wood so that it can be bound together. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,762 dated Feb. 24, 1976. However, the disadvantage of these devices is that it is difficult to release the wood from the device after the compression and binding has been completed. The compression of the wood causes the wood to be frictionally engaged within the device and mere release of the hydraulic pressure member does not release the wood from the device.
For commercial purposes, it is desirable to be able to compress and bind the wood quickly so that large quantities of bales can be secured together. It is also desirable that the bales be in a position after binding which permits them to be lifted by a forklift or other conveyance device.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved wood baling device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wood baling device wherein the wood can be easily removed from the device after it has been compressed and bound together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wood baling device which permits the bale of wood to be removed by a forklift or other mechanical device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wood baling device which can also be used as a wood splitting device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wood baling device which is mobile and can be transported to a convenient location.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.